Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate generally to extracting devices, and more particularly, to nucleic acid extracting devices.
Description of the Related Art
As technologies progress and international travel has become more convenient, the rapid spread of infectious diseases, such as SARS, avian influenza, and dengue fever, had become global threats. Nowadays, a common way to conduct preliminary disease detection within 30 minutes is through a rapid diagnostic test. Detection accuracy is not good enough, however. Conventional molecular diagnosis may achieve high accuracy in detection, but the instrument is expensive, and its operation is complicated.